pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Croagunk
| textcolor=black| name='Croagunk'| jname=(グレッグル Gureggru)| image= | ndex=#453| evofrom=None| evointo=Toxicroak| gen=Generation IV| pronun= KROW-gunk | hp=48| atk=61| def=40| satk=61| sdef=40| spd=50| species=Toxic Mouth Pokémon| type= / | height=2'04"| weight=50.7 lbs.| ability=Anticipation *Dry Skin| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Croagunk is a / -type Pokemon that evolves into Toxicroak starting from level 37. In Anime It made its first appearance in the episode Gymbaliar!. Here Croagunk worked with Team Rocket, for a short time, in a fake gym they had set up, defeating trainers while Team Rocket took the defeated Pokémon from them claiming to be able to train them. Toward the end of the episode Croagunk seems to follow Brock and willingly becomes his Pokémon. Under Brock's ownership, Croagunk takes the place of Misty and Max, pulling Brock away from pretty girls, though more harshly then before. Instead of pulling Brock's ear, Croagunk will use Poison Jab on Brock and then pull him away, seemingly enjoying it, as he laughs during the process. Many Croagunk appeared in the episode Cream of the Croagunk Crop!, where there was a competition and festival for Pastoria City's mascot, Croagunk. Croagunk have help Brock to win a Happiny's egg in a dress-up contest, by acting as a Politoed throughout the whole episode. Croagunk is found to be very "scary-looking" when facing the Team Galactic's Pokémon, Toxicroak, staring at each other, making scary face. Croagunk appeared in Kung Fu Panda: Mickey and the Beanstalk, Shifu used his Pokémon to use poison jab to stop Po from falling in love with Singing harp and then Po was very very angry (and grouchy) when it was Croagunk' fault. In Game Croagunk first appeared in the Diamond and Pearl games. It is fairly rare, as it can only be obtained on rare occasions in the Great Marsh. When Croagunk hits level 37, it will be able to evolve into Toxicroak. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=| name=Croagunk| diamond=Its cheeks hold poison sacs. It tries to catch foes off guard to jab them with toxic fingers.| pearl=Inflating its poison sacs, it makes an eerie blubbering sound for intimidation.| platinum=It rarely fights fairly, but that is strictly to ensure survival. It is popular as a mascot.| heartgold=Fluid squeezed from its finger, albeit poisonous, is a significant ingredient in remedies for lower back pain.| soulsilver=Fluid squeezed from its finger, albeit poisonous, is a significant ingredient in remedies for lower back pain.| }} Known Trainers With a Croagunk * Brock Origins Croagunk's English name comes from a combination of the words "croak" and "gunk". Its Japanese name, グレッグル Gureggru, comes from a combination of "ケロケロ kerokero", an onomatopoeia for a frog's croaking, and "げろげろ gerogero", a Japanese word meaning disgusting. Trivia *Croagunk and its evolved form are the only known Pokémon to have a / -type combination. *On February 13th, 2007, Croagunk, along with other Pokémon images, were released revealing their names. Though because of the low quality image Croagunk's name was believed to be "Croalurk". Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon